


Bury me in your Sins

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Al Sah-Him AU, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Nanda Parbat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Don’t involve yourself in the league of assassins and don’t fuck with the league of assassins. It’s a pretty easy concept, right? Well, it would have been if Felicity had known what she was meddling with. Now she has one of the league’s best assassins knocking down her door.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, the blue easily mistaken for black, and the stars drowned behind the clouds and the lights of the city. He would have preferred for the entire city to be basked in darkness, but it would do. His body was perched upon a building; unmoving, barely breathing, and camouflaged by the shadows. He could have been mistaken for a gargoyle. A figure moved into his line of sight. He had carefully been tracking this person for weeks with the information given to him by his sources.

The league held ties with few computer experts. They apparently weren’t anything compared to this person. The hacker had become somewhat of a nuisance to the league of assassins. His superior, Nyssa Al Ghul daughter of the demon, had sent him on a recall mission. There was to be no blood on his hands unless necessary. He was to bring the hacker to Ra’s Al Ghul to face him. Whether that meant a punishment or to turn them into something useful for the league, no one was really sure.

He had been a part of the league for almost a decade now. A family vacation gone horribly wrong had led him to be picked up in the middle of the ocean. Not that he remembered it at all. He had been picked apart, every last bit of his personality and being scraped away. They took him down until he was nothing but a shell of a human being. Slowly, building him back up to be an assassin, a soldier that would do everything that they wished without argument. There was nothing left of his previously life. No love, no emotion, no family; not even his old name. No, they called him Al Sah-him and he was one of their best.

There was a part of him that did think he was wasting his talents tracking this hacker. Eris as they were known. That was the only thing they knew about this person. Eris, chaos, discord, and strife; the name was fitting for a person that seemed hell bent on wreaking havoc on the league. Information lost, money taken from accounts, and plans postponed for weeks at a time. It was time for this to end.

His eyes followed the shadowy figure as they entered a building. He waited and watched. A light went on illuminating a room on the top floor. Now he had Eris. He moved swiftly down the building, hardly making a sound. It took him no time at all to get to the building Eris had entered. He scaled the building and made his way into an open window. Quickly, he took in his surroundings. Made note of anything that could be used as a weapon, all entrances and exits, but he did not see Eris.

A gasp forced his attention away. It was a woman, blonde, petite, and if he weren’t focused on the mission he would say she was very pretty.

“Where is Eris?” he growled, his hand moving to his sword.

“Oh shit,” she whispered.

“I will only ask you once more,” he started to pull the sword from its sheath.

“I’m Eris,” she said quickly.

“Do not lie to me,” he took a step towards her.

Now she seemed offended. “I am Eris. Who the hell are you?”

He frowned behind his mask. “I expected a male.” Yes, Eris was a feminine name, but that didn’t mean anything to him. He fully expected that the most skilled hacker in the world would be a man.

“Everyone says that,” she sighed, but stayed tense, “Now who the hell are you?” she asked again.

“I am Al Sah-Him. I come on behalf of the league of assassins. You are to come with me and face retribution,” he kept his hand on his blade, though he didn’t want to fight her.

She was no threat to him. Small, untrained, and a young woman at that. He was well aware that women could be strong. His superior was the strongest woman he knew. He had trained with her and more often than not she had beaten him. There were scars on his body to prove it.

“Come with me,” he commanded.

“No,” she squeaked.

“You do not have a choice.”

“Hell yes I do,” she turned and started to run.

He didn’t even blink before going after her. Al Sah-Him had a mission and he was going to complete it no matter what that meant. Eris disappeared into one of the many rooms of her apartment. He took the first door and shoved his foot against it, forcing it open. The time for subtlety was over. He pushed his way into the room and looked around. It was a small bedroom, but there was no sign of Eris. His ear twitched when he heard movement behind him. Turning quickly, he was met with her terrified expression. She lunged forward, something he wasn’t expecting, and shoved a small device into his armor. An electric current flowed out of the device and into him. His armor protected him from most of the electricity, but he did feel a slight burning against his skin. Even if he hadn’t been wearing protective clothing he wouldn’t have been bothered by the taser. He had faced many tortures during his training, making it possible for him to endure the worst punishments.

“Why didn’t that work?” she whined.

Al Sah-Him grabbed onto her arm, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to yank her away. His other gloved hand reached up to take the taser, crushing it and tossing it away.

“That is enough,” he muttered.

“Let me go,” she struggled against him.

He gripped just a little harder. “I said that is enough,” he glared at her.

They were close enough for him to really see her features. She was soft, her eyes a lighter blue to his own, her lips plump and pouty, and hair the color of gold in a loose and messy ponytail. She really was gorgeous and he wondered what a girl like her was doing causing grief for the league of assassins.

“I haven’t done anything,” she glared right back at him.

“If you are truly Eris than you know what you have done,” he growled again, “You have meddled in things that you do not understand.”

“Well apparently!” she exclaimed, “I didn’t know I was dealing with any league of assassins. I was doing a job. Someone paid me to do those things.”

He kept his eyes narrowed, not believing what she said. It didn’t matter anyway. He had to bring her back to face Ra’s.

“It does not matter. You are coming with me.”

“No,” she stated again, trying to yank her arm free from him. “I’m telling the truth. Whoever paid me should be getting the punishment.”

He looked into her eyes, trying to find the lie. Those eyes, so full of anger, fear, and most importantly sincerity; but there was nothing he could do. He had his mission and that was that.

“It does not matter,” he repeated, “You followed through on your mission and now I must follow through on mine. I will subdue you if need be.”

“Wait!” she shouted, “Can’t you just wait until tomorrow?”

This was really out of the ordinary. He had never spent so much time speaking to a target. Truthfully, he knew he should simply knock her out and take her back home to Nanda Parbat. Why was he hesitating? Whatever the reason, he didn’t like it.

“Why should I grant you this?”

“Because it is three in the morning and no one should be travelling right now.”

He didn’t understand her argument. Any time of the day or night was fine for travelling. He preferred to travel at night, in fact. It was easier to get in and out of the country undetected. Still, since he didn’t see her as a threat and knew that Nyssa would only come searching for them if he was late returning he didn’t see the harm in waiting.

“An hour,” he stated.

“An hour?” she repeated.

“You have one hour before we leave,” he released her arm.

He had zero plans to let her out of his sight. Even if she was merely a young woman he had to make sure she didn’t escape. He had never failed before and he did not want to start. Al Sah-Him was a top assassin, a recruitment officer, and not one to take anything lightly.

She backed out of the room, rubbing her arm. He followed, pressing his lips into a thin line. There was obvious tension between them. He didn’t trust her and she didn’t trust him. They had no reason to. He could have told her that he didn’t see Ra’s harming her, but it wasn’t really fact. There had to be a reason they sent him to fetch her. Anyone could have taken her out, but considering that he was often sent on missions of recruitment as well as assassinations he figured that’s where this was going. Though, Ra’s Al Ghul did not think very highly of women. The only reason that Nyssa held such a high status was because she was his daughter. Because of that Eris could be in danger of beheading or worse when they returned. Shaking his head, he continued forward. His job was not to think, but to simply do.

“Where are you going?” he asked, keeping his eyes on her.

“To the front door,” she said.

“Why?” he immediately went for his sword again.

“To check the lock,” her hand hovered over the door, but then she reached for a bat.

He wasn’t stupid or slow like she seemed to think. His hand gripped the blade and swung as soon as the bat was near him. Metal met wood and the bat split. 

“Shit,” she started to run again.

Now he was just angry. This woman was an annoyance, stubborn, and untrustworthy. He kicked the pieces of wood aside and sheathed the sword. He would not need it. Eris was not going to get anywhere very quickly. He could tell that simply by her stature and untrained movements.

“This is not a game,” his voice was gruff as he entered the hallway, “And it will not end well for you, Eris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited about this au, but not sure how i feel about this first chapter. I would love to hear what y'all think!
> 
> twitter: gothlicitys  
> tumbler: felicityollies


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i only waited almost four months to update |: 
> 
> warning: there’s drugging involved in this chapter

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Why oh _why_ did this have to happen to her? She wasn’t going to say that she was entirely a good person and didn’t deserve it, but most of the time she was. Her usual work involved taking down corrupt government officials. People paid her to bring their corruptness to light and get them the hell out of office. This particular job didn’t seem that out of the ordinary, other than the fact she was given no name for either the client or the target. Just basic information so that she could track movements and find their bank accounts and such. Everything was made to look like the average company. How was she to know otherwise? Why did this unnamed client want to fuck with a _league of assassins anyway?_ Fuck!

Felicity reached for the bat she kept by the door. She wasn’t going to let this guy take her anywhere. That much she was sure of. She swung at him, but he swung faster. His blade hit the wood, splitting it and causing splinters to fly everywhere. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. She couldn’t move fast enough. Couldn’t get out of there. Her fingers released the broken piece of wood and she ran. She nearly tripped over herself on the way out the door. Jogging down the hall, she took a quick right. She could hear him following, but just barely. For a guy his size he had very light steps.

Part of her wanted to scream or bang on a neighbor’s door, but she had a gut feeling that it wouldn’t go well. A masked man with a fucking sword was chasing after her. If she got someone else involved they could wind up hurt or dead. She reached the elevator and stopped for just a heartbeat. There was no sound anymore. Glancing behind her, she saw nothing. Instead of heading into the elevator and trapping herself into a small box, she went for the staircase. She carefully and quietly made her way down several flights of stairs. In that moment, she really regretted not working out more often.

“Where the hell is he?” she whispered.

Was it naive to hope that he changed his mind and left? Probably.

By the time she reached the bottom, she was very out of breath, but she refused to stop going. She went through the main floor laundry room and out the back. It had to buy her more time. She didn’t even know where she was going. Her best option seemed to be the bus stop. She had some money on her, hopefully enough to get her a ticket, and then she could book it out of Starling. It wasn’t a great plan, but it was a good place to start at least.

She had barely made it down the block when her legs started to give out on her. Dammit. Her breath was heavy to the point it was getting hard to breathe. Of all the times to be reminded just how out of shape she was. She was a skinny thing, but that meant literally nothing when it came to running and various other forms of exercise.

A gloved hand snatched her around the wrist and tugged her upwards. Startled, she let out a tiny yelp, but immediately tried to hit and fight back. Al Sah-Him squeezed her wrist hard enough to really hurt.

“Ow! Let go,” she whined.

“No,” he said, almost too calmly for her liking.

She groaned loudly, “Where did you even come from?”

“I have been following you since you ran. I knew that you would not make it very far. You are far too untrained and weak to run for great distances.”

She scowled at him. The nerve. “Let me down.”

He raised her up higher as if to spite her. Her toes weren’t touching the ground anymore. She wiggled and tried to kick at him, but it did no use.

“You are to come with me. There will be no more diversions.”

“No,” she spat.

“I have already stated that I will subdue you if need be.”

She rolled her eyes, “If that were true you would have done it already.”

He glared at her with what could only be described as a fiery anger. His hand released her, forcing her to fall to the ground. She didn’t have a moment to try to keep herself upright. He reached into his pocket for something, but she quickly held up her hands.

“Wait!” she shouted.

“There shall be no more waiting,” he pulled out a syringe.

Ew, needles.

“I’ll come with you!”

“I know you will,” he said, grabbing her by the arm.

She couldn’t exactly expect him to believe her, but god dammit. He held her so tight, that it was impossible for her to yank her arm free. Her eyes met his as the needle pressed into her skin. Those eyes so full of anger moments ago were focused on hers. How could someone so cruel and deadly have such startling blue eyes. So emotive. She thought she saw something else in those eyes other than determination. Something softer, but she couldn’t tell if it was really there or if it was the drugs currently being pumped into her system.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she mumbled, starting to feel unsteady.

“It is my mission,” he said, pulling the syringe away and pocketing it again.

Her brain was going fuzzy and her body was heavy. All she could think was that he could have given her another chance.

“Don’t… have to follow…. orders,” she slurred.

She started to go slack. He released her arm, but caught her before she fell. The last thing that she remembered was him pulling her into his arms. After that the edges of her vision became dark until the world around her went black.

* * *

Al Sah-Him did not want to have to drug her, but he was not going to be late. It was already going to take time to get from Starling back to Nanda Parbat. He hoped to be at least out of the city and out of Washington before she was even aware of it. She was such a strange person. Determined like he, but more bullheaded stubborn. He didn’t trust her in the least. How could he? She had been nothing but an irritant since he’d found her.

He might have felt something, something he couldn’t describe, when she looked into his eyes. There weren’t many emotions he could put a name to. Anger was the easiest. He knew it well, but the other things… They weren’t important. Sadness, happiness, pleasure, guilt, those feelings weren’t known; they weren’t necessary. Emotions like that got in the way of the job.

Shaking his head, he made his way to his next checkpoint. A ride from one of the league’s many contacts. He would be able to reach Nyssa by means of telephone. The league didn’t use many modern amenities. They had contacts outside of their hidden city to deal with it for them. He wasn’t even sure how to use a computer. Not that he needed to know. He was always given money for travel, usually from Nyssa, instructions and contact info, and that was all. His training was in fighting and that was all he cared to know.

“Al Sah-Him,” Nyssa spoke to him through the phone, “Status report.”

“Eris has been captured. She is unconscious.”

“She,” Nyssa dragged the word out, “How interesting,” she purred.

It was rare that he heard such a tone from his superior, “I am travelling with the target.”

“We will be waiting for your arrival.”

The call ended, leaving him a bit… confused? Nyssa seemed to be more intrigued by this new found knowledge than he would have expected. It did not matter. All that mattered was getting Eris to Nanda Parbat.

It wasn’t long before they were out of the city and riding towards a small plane hangar in California. It was almost half a day’s drive which meant that eventually Eris would wake. He was not looking forward to it. For now, though, she was asleep in the backseat with him. Her head rest against the seat, her legs curled up into her body, and she kept making a soft snoring noise. How could someone so small and unthreatening be causing him and the league so much trouble? It didn’t make any sense to him. _She_ didn’t make any sense to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one daaaaay i’m on a roll [guitar rift] okay but i’m not very good at writing Nyssa (or Ra’s for that matter) but i tried and I hope it’s okay. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. ((The last line is my fave))

Felicity stirred in her sleep. Her head was pounding and her mind felt fuzzy. She could barely remember what happened. It was slowly coming back to her the more awake she became. She shifted, hearing the rattle of chains. It only took her another moment to realize the heaviness of her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a long groan. Old chains bound her wrists together. No handcuffs here, these were heavy duty you’re-not-going-anywhere shackles.

“What the fuck,” she slurred, shaking her wrists and making the chains rattle.

“Do not move,” Al Sah-Him spoke from beside her.

She moved away from him, but the quick jolt made her head spin, “Oh god, I’m going to vomit.”

“I told you not to move.”

“I need a bathroom,” she looked up with blurry vision, “Or I’m going to puke on you.”

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her to her feet.

“Oh yes that is helping,” she turned her head in his direction and audibly gagged.

“You are an utter nuisance,” he muttered, pushing her forward.

She walked, blinking her eyes a couple of times and trying to take in her surroundings. Felicity was surprised to find her glasses still firmly on her face, but at least that meant she could see when the drugs fully wore off. There was a suddenly jostle and a loud noise, if he hadn’t had a hand on her she might have fallen forward. It was taking her more time than it usually would to put the pieces together.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“On a plane.”

“What….”

He yanked on her shirt, pulling her to a stop, “Bathroom,” he said as they stood in front of a door, “Do not take too long.”

“I’ll try to make my vomiting quick,” she muttered, shuffling into the bathroom.

She closed the door with her butt and leaned against it. Felicity rubbed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, trying to find her balance. It took her a few good minutes to get her bearings again. She could see, but what she saw wasn’t pretty. This certainly wasn’t some high priced airline. The bathroom was dingy, but useable. She didn’t think she was actually going to vomit, there was nausea, but it was better now that she was still.

But she had another problem, she really had to pee and there was a scary stalker dude on the other side of the door.

“God dammit,” she muttered, “Can you like not stand behind the door.”

“I am not moving,” he muttered.

“But I have to pee.”

“Then go,” he gave a long sigh.

“I can’t go with you standing there.”

“I am doing nothing to stop you from urinating.”

She groaned loudly, “You’re infuriating.”

“The feeling is mutual, Eris.”

She huffed, but decided there was no point in continuing to argue. It was better to just do her business and get ready for what was coming to her. Next time, if there was a next time, she took on a client, she was going to make sure she knew everything. It was damn stupid on her part not to research before diving in. Stupid, stupid, stupid Felicity and stupid, stupid anonymous client.

When she stepped back out, he immediately grabbed her shirt again and pushed her in front of him.

“You don’t have be so rough,” she snapped.

He made a sound that was almost a laugh.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” she tried to drag her feet, but he just picked her up by the shirt, lifting her high enough that her toes barely touched the ground, “Okay, okay,” she choked.

They sat back down where they were. He leaned in close to her, invading her space as he pulled a seatbelt on for her.

“I could have done that,” she muttered.

He grunted his disapproval.

She turned towards him a little. He still wore a mask that was covering his face. She wanted to know what her captor looked like.

“Take off your mask,” she demanded.

He didn’t even look at her, “No.”

“Why?”

He didn’t answer her.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked instead.

“It is my mission,” he stated.

Again he didn’t look at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Don’t you have another answer?”

“No. I follow orders and my orders are to bring you before the Demon and face retribution for your deeds.”

She let out a long breath, “Do you always do as you're told?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you ever do anything that you want to do.”

“I want to follow orders,” his steely gaze flickered down to her eyes for a moment.

She rattled her chains at him, feeling more than a little frustrated. How could someone be so void of their own thoughts and feelings. This league of assassins group must be some kind of twisted mess. Not to mention this Demon guy. Who the hell calls himself the Demon? He was either overcompensating or actually _that_ intimidating.

“Don’t you have any of your own thoughts or feelings?” she finally yelled at him.

He turned slowly to really look her in the eyes. There was the tiniest flicker of something there, but it was gone as soon as she saw it. Replacing whatever that flicker happened to be, was coldness and cruelty. Part of her wondered if she had actually hurt what little feelings he seemed to have.

“You have said enough, Eris. If you do not silence yourself I will do it for you,” the tone of his voice told her that he was dead serious.

Still, she opened her mouth and said,” I would like to see you try.”

She spent the rest of the plane ride with a cloth gag in her mouth. She should have seen it coming and yet she still allowed herself to open her mouth to snark at him. It was worth it. As she settled in the silence, the fear she had been blatantly ignoring bubbled up. It twisted in her stomach and made her even more nauseous than before. She could very well die when they land and it would all be because she decided to take a job from a very wealthy anonymous person.

Felicity swallowed behind the gag. She didn’t want to die; she didn’t live a particularly amazing lie, but that didn’t mean she wanted it to end. Not like this. When the plane started to land, she closed her eyes tightly. Her heart hammered hard in her chest. It was another twenty minutes of waiting until he grabbed onto her again. He walked behind her and kept a tight hold on her. The warmth of the area wrapped around her. Humid and suffocating. The sight in front of her was one she was not expecting. It looked like an ancient castle built into massive stones. He walked her into the a large entrance. They were met with long hallways lined with torches. He kept pushing her until they walked into a large room. Men that looked like Al Sah-Him fighting with each other, but among them was a tall woman. She wore different garb than them, but she still liked like a warrior.

“Nyssa,” he called to her, “I have brought Eris.”

She strode towards them and stopped only inches away from her. Nyssa seemed amused by Felicity, which was a little confusing.

“How unassuming,” she muttered, reaching out to move some hair from her face.

Felicity flinched slightly.

She chuckled, “We all thought you would be bringing us a man,” she said, “But I think I like this better. Let us hope that father let’s you live.”

Nyssa turned and started towards another opening. She led them down three more long hallways until they reached what appeared to be a throne room. A man sat on a large chair at the end of the room. There were guards everywhere and something that appeared to be a stone hot tub. It was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. Nyssa walked all the way up to the man. She leaned in, whispering in his ear as Al Sah-Him pushed her forth and brought her down onto her knees in front of him.

The man made a subtle gesture and Al Sah-Him moved to take the gag out.

He stood and walked towards her. At first glance he didn’t seem very scary, but there was something about him that she knew was dangerous. He eyed her carefully.

“Are you sure this Eris?” he asked.

“I am positive. Our sources have never been wrong before.”

That seemed to be a good enough answer for him.

“Eris,” the man said, “I am Ra’s Al Ghul leader of the league of assassins and you have been quite a problem for us.”

“Lil ole me?” she asked, trying to be funny and hoping to swallow back her fear.

He wasn’t amused, “Tell me why you have been acting as a nuisance.”

She huffed, “I wasn’t….”

He suddenly reached for his sword. In seconds the blade was lying against her neck.

“I was hired by an anonymous person to do those things,” she said quickly.

“It seems you have made a poor decision in who to work for, Eris,” he said, bringing his blade back.

Just as he was about to swing again Nyssa spoke up, “Wait,” she called out, but quickly added, “Please,” and bowed, “She may be of use to us. If she is as good as others claim she is then maybe she can find who hired her. If she does well, she might be even more use in the future. I know how much you hate to rely on outside sources. Why call them in when we have our own computer hacker.”

Ra’s thought about it for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, he put his sword away, “It has been settled, but she will be under your responsibility,” Nyssa perked up, “Al Sah-Him.”

“What?” Nyssa and Felicity said at the same time.

“I do not trust you with another female,” Ra’s spat at Nyssa, “Al Sah-Him, you will take Eris to your quarters and she will be your responsibility until I decide whether she will stay or die.”

She looked up at him. He didn’t even argue, just put his hand to his chest and bowed to him. Al Sah-Him didn’t even like her and yet he was still following orders.

“Come with me,” he pulled her to her feet.

Felicity’s head was spinning. She wasn’t going to die, at least not yet, but she was going to have to live with this man who she despised, who loathed her equally. She was going to have to stay in this unfamiliar place. Where the hell was she anyway? She didn’t even know. Shit. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

He brought her to his room. It was small, just big enough for one person.

“I’m not sharing a bed with you,” she said immediately.

“Then sleep on the floor,” he muttered.

He pulled out a key and unlocked the chains. They slipped off her wrists and fell to the floor in a loud ka-chunk.

“If you run, they will kill you,” he said, plainly.

She rubbed her wrists and looked around the room some more. It felt more like a jail cell than it did a bedroom. She slowly sat down on the floor, pulling her legs up close to her body and wrapping her arms around them. Her forehead fell to her knees and she sniffled quietly.

“You are lucky,” he said.

“I don’t feel very lucky,” she mumbled.

“He could have made you a concubine.”

“That’s fantastic,” she sniffled again.

She didn’t want to be crying, but fuck she was scared. Her life would be on the line every day until this Ra’s guy decided whether she was useful or not. And even if he didn’t kill her apparently he could make her a concubine. She leaned her head back, wiping her eyes, deciding that she wasn’t going to cry in front of him anymore. He was an unfeeling jerk and he didn’t deserve to see her cry.

The sound of cloth shifting caught her attention. She looked up to see the back of his head of all things. Buzzcut light brown hair and tanned skin. He turned to look at her. His face finally revealed to her. Her eyes went wide. He was handsome. She didn’t know what she had thought was under all that mask, but it wasn’t _this_. He was a good looking man, but still he hardly showed any emotion. He was stone cold.

“You know what… this isn’t right… you should be ugly,” she muttered as she awkwardly turned away from him, keeping her legs close to her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i was feeling some Al Sah-him today so this happened...

Al Sah-him left Eris in his room to fetch some food for her. He wasn’t too keen on having her as a guest, but he followed Ra’s Al Ghul’s orders no matter what. The girl was annoying, but he was sure that would be solved soon enough. She would either prove her usefulness and most likely be moved to her own space or she would be executed.

Upon reentering his room, he nearly choked. He tossed the tray of food onto his bed and yanked Eris to her feet by the back of her shirt.

“Ack!” she scrambled to stand.

The computers they had given her were torn apart, pieces of machinery lay strewn all over the floor.

“What do you think you are doing?” he hissed from behind his mask.

“Choking… choking!”

He loosened his grip, but only slightly.

“You gave me Frankenstein computers,” she muttered, “These big blocky things are from the early eighties. They aren’t going to move as quickly as I need them to. I’m just making them faster. I’m going to put it back together. Sheesh.”

He released her and she stumbled forward, “You had better.”

She rubbed her neck and glared at him, “What’s your problem?”

“You should be working on your task and not tearing apart the computers,” he muttered.

“Like I said, I need to take them apart to make them faster and work better.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I do not trust you Eris.”

“The feeling is mutual,” she plopped back down in front of the computers.

“There his food. The Demon would rather you not starve before you prove your usefulness.”

“Much appreciated,” her sarcasm was thick.

He scowled and leaned against the wall. Who did this woman think she was? He was Al Sah-him the third rank in the league. Nyssa was the only person who outranked him, but she was the daughter of The Demon and quite frankly she was an excellent fighter. He should be feared by Eris and yet it seemed all she did was find him as irritating as he found her.

He did not like it.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” she asked without turning to look at him.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You are my mission now.”

“That’s comforting.”

He sighed heavily through his nose.

“Don’t you have other things to do?”

“My other duties have been put on hold while I…. babysit you.”

She turned her head and glared at him.

He smirked, though she couldn’t see it.

“What are your other duties?”

“You should not ask questions that do not pertain to you.”

“Well, if I have to be stuck with you, I should at least get to know something about you other than your name, Al Sah-him,” she broke his name down into slow syllables.

He narrowed his eyes again, “I am one of the league’s most skilled assassins as well as a recruitment officer, Eris.”

“Oh.”

She went silent after that. Her fingers worked quickly on the computers. The machines began to come together to form actual devices again.

“Do you like killing people?” she asked.

The question gave him pause. No one had ever asked him that before. Actually, no one really asked him anything. He did his job and that was that. Did he like killing? What did it really mean to like something? He didn’t feel happiness or enjoyment, he followed orders. Al Sah-him’s stomach twisted into knots. An unfamiliar feeling settled in his chest. He was upset.

“I don’t know,” he finally said, “But it is not important what I like and do not like. I follow orders.”

* * *

Felicity put the last piece of the computer on and pushed it away. She turned around, pushing herself to her feet. Her eyes fell on Al Sah-him. He was a strange man. A killer, a kidnapper, and practically a robot. She wondered if he’d ever made a decision on his own or if they had raised him to be this way. It was kind of sick. But she didn’t want to start feeling sorry for the man that took her from her home. She wasn’t about to let this become some weird stockholm syndrome situation. No, it was just pity.

She rolled her shoulders back, feeling stiff from working and from sleeping on the floor the previous night.

“You don’t have to follow orders,” she muttered.

“I want to.”

“Do you?”

“Do not question my loyalties, Eris,” he hissed, reaching for his blade.

She’d definitely pissed him off, but she thought there was more to it than that.

“You don’t want to be watching me, so why didn’t you tell the Demon to let Nyssa take me?”

“He does not trust his daughter to be alone with another female,” he said as if he were reading a script, “She is very fond of other women and he believes that you would be a distraction.”

It took a moment, but then it clicked.

“That… is stupid,” she sighed.

“Do not question-”

“The Demon’s decisions,” she waved her hand at him, dismissing what he was saying.

He snatched her wrist from the air, “You are lucky you need both hands to work.” 

She swallowed hard. He seemed to be trying harder to scare her, but she didn’t understand why. He let go of her and practically shoved her away. She was already freaked out enough. At any moment Ra’s Al Ghul could decide he didn’t care about her anymore and chop off her damn head. Or he could force her to become a concubine. Neither of which sounded fun. She was scared out of her mind and she was trying desperately not to show it.

Felicity sat down on the bed and looked to the tray of food. It was probably all cold now, but it was better than nothing. Her stomach growled loudly.

“What is all this?” she asked.

“Food.”

“Smartass,” she mumbled quietly.

She picked up a bowl of what seemed like rice and some kind of meat and sniffed it. Her stomach grumbled again. If it smelled good enough to make her stomach whine then it must be good enough to eat. She took a bite and although it was cold she decided it was pretty good. A little bland, but not bad.

“What is it?” she asked with her mouth full.

“Rice and lamb,” he muttered.

“Oh,” she swallowed, “Sorry, Lambchop.”

He stared at her.

“You know the little lamb puppet… never mind.”

She continued to eat until there was a loud knock at the door. Al Sah-him pushed himself away from the wall and went to answer it. She chewed slower, trying to listen to what was going on, but the whispers were hard to understand. The door closed and he reappeared in front of her.

“You have two days to find the person responsible for your original task,” he said.

She choked and coughed, “Excuse me.”

“Ra’s Al Ghul does not like to wait.”

“And if I don’t?” she asked, though she knew the answer.

“You will be executed immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
